Frozen Moonlight
by Sweet Nightangel
Summary: E você se pergunta como a morte é. E você encontra nos braços de um Imortal a resposta. Está pronto para isso? Ele não estava.
1. The words from the vampire

**_Prólogo: the words from the vampire_**

E você se pergunta como a morte é.

E você foge, e prefere não pensar no assunto. No quão alguma coisas são tão doídas, misteriosas e inevitáveis. Você perde alguém que ama, e prefere se consolar que um dia vocês estarão juntos, em algum lugar melhor.

Eu perdi a minha mãe ainda criança, vítima de uma Peste que a Europa não tinha condições à época de lidar. Eu perdi meu pai –que se esforçara tanto em me criar –em um ataque dos franceses, em uma daquelas lutas sem sentido dos homens.

E eu perdi a mim mesma quando já não tinha mais condições de perder qualquer outra coisa.

Sinceramente? Perdi a capacidade de me importar também, acho. A perdi quando Gabriel –a única coisa que havia me restado, também se fora.

Apenas gostaria de saber se eles realmente chegaram a um lugar melhor. Como quando eu era criança, e via pessoas que não estavam ali, como ouvia as vozes no vento, e tinha de ficar em silencio sobre tudo, pelo medo da Inquisição.

Meu pai –o único que sabia sobre minhas visões, e que todo o resto da aldeia dizia ter enlouquecido com a morte de minha mãe –acreditava em tudo que eu dizia, no entanto. Ele dizia que eu havia herdado o dom de minha mãe. Se é verdade, não sei. Talvez tenha sido. Faz tempo, tempo demais.

Não ouço mais as vozes, não vejo mais os espíritos. Também não vivo mais. O tempo está congelado, infinitamente, para mim, e quase vejo as diferentes cores da sua passagem. Eu perdi alguns mistérios, mas sei de tantos outros em troca.

Você vai me perguntar, e eu vou sorrir e responder: prazer, Luna Lovegood. A garota de cabelos muito loiros e olhos muito grandes e azuis. Uma vampira, que acredita em coisas estranhas –coisas que existem há tantos séculos, que acompanharam a minha infância e que muitos não conhecem mais –simplesmente porque precisa delas para continuar.

* * *

n/a: peço com carinho que olhem pra proposta com bons olhos e acompanhem os próximos capítulos, hahahaha. Faz algum tempo que eu a tenho escrita, mas só agora me animei a publicá-la oficialmente. Não é uma história usual, mas espero que gostem. Está T pela linguagem (esse prólogo tá leve, depois piora) e talvez eu precise futuramente aumentar a rate. Estou tendo problemas com formatar a capa pra colocá-la junto, então ignorem a imagem semi deformada que está aparecendo no momento (aceito ajudas!). Obrigada pela atenção, e espero que gostem :)


	2. Death

**Capítulo 1: **Death

**Londres, 2001**

Draco Malfoy nunca se importou realmente com a maneira com que morreria. Mas era fato: ele tinha verdadeiro pavor de imaginar a sua morte, de pensar qualquer coisa sobre isso.

E naquele momento, ele tinha sérios motivos para estar apavorado.

Os cabelos platinados estavam sujos de sangue, devido a um ferimento na cabeça que latejava. A visão se mantinha turva; quem diria, afinal, que o herdeiro dos Malfoy iria deixar a parte da fortuna que não fora gasta em álcool e drogas intacta, porque ele não estaria vivo para aproveita-la. Quem diria, afinal, que um rapaz da elite de Londres poderia cair tão fundo.

Não que ele desejasse estar ali, no meio daquela briga de gangues; pelo contrário, tentara ao máximo se esquivar dela no momento em que percebeu que os ânimos estavam se exaltando. Apenas estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. E chapado demais para fugir dali a tempo.

Pansy... onde a namorada estaria? Lembrou da jovem no meio das amigas, e teve a leve impressão de que ela o empurrara e fora embora da festa antes dele, mas não conseguia se recordar o porquê. Bem, ao menos, ela estava fora daquilo.

Uma pancada em seu rosto, mais forte que as anteriores. Ele tentou devolver o golpe ao agressor, mas a verdade é que não era alguém acostumado a brigar. Não apenas errou, como sentiu algo bater em suas costas com força, o derrubando no chão. Ouviu um barulho estranho, e não estranharia se fosse um osso quebrando quando sentiu um chute. Felizmente ou não, estava entorpecido demais para sentir a dor.

Quando estava prestes a perder a consciência, teve a impressão de ouvir sirenes ao longe. E tudo ficou negro.

Abriu os olhos. Céus, como respirar poderia doer tanto? Não conseguia sentir nada, além daquela dor física insuportável. O efeito da droga estava passado, e ele sentiu a boca se encher de sangue quando forçou a garganta para tentar gritar por socorro.

Tudo que saiu foi um fio de voz, rouco e doloroso.

Ele iria definitivamente morrer ali. Tão fracassado quanto poderia, com o corpo descoberto apenas no dia seguinte. Seria a vergonha de seu pai e a dor de sua mãe, a desonra da família tradicional. E bem? Ele não estava se importando nem um pouco.

Apenas queria que a dor parasse. Apenas estava apavorado demais com o que aconteceria quando ele não sentisse mais dor.

Foi quando viu dois olhos de um azul profundo o encarando.

"_Você está morrendo_". A voz era suave, com algo sonhador; ele notou fios de cabelos loiros, compridos, caindo ao seu lado.

Era simplesmente a mulher mais bonita que ele já vira.

"Você é um anjo que veio me buscar?" ele perguntou. Falar doía, aliás. Sacanagem, pensou, uma mulher tão bonita ser um anjo, e um anjo enviado a ele justo naquela hora. Especialmente quando nunca acreditara em Deus nem em seus mensageiros.

Especialmente quando preferia não vê-la tão cedo, definitivamente.

Ela riu.

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Seus olhos são bonitos. Parecem névoa, bruma do mar".

Ele tentou rir, mas doía demais. Ela passou a mão sobre seu rosto, e um arrepio de pânico percorreu a espinha dele. A pele dela era gelada demais.

"Ande logo". Ele fechou os olhos, e respirou fundo, tão fundo quanto aquele tormento o permitia. Quem ele queria enganar? Estava apavorado demais com o que aconteceria depois, mas parar a dor era infinitamente mais urgente.

"Como desejar".

Ele sentiu os lábios dela no seu pescoço, estranhou. Ela ficou um tempo assim, como se hesitasse; ele pensou que em outra situação aquilo o estaria enlouquecendo de uma maneira bem diferente da atual.

"Sabe..." ele resolveu tentar, juntando as forças que podia "eu sei que sou um idiota, mas eu queria outra chance. Será que você não pode ver isso com Deus, ou pra quem quer que seja que você vai me levar?".

"Você vai morrer se continuar falando assim, sem parar", ela sussurrou.

"Que diabos, eu sei. Mas se você for um anjo mesmo, não tem como interceder por mim, sei lá?". O loiro reparou que estava ficando mais difícil respirar a cada palavra. Inspirar doía demais, e recuperar o fôlego estava no limiar do impossível.

"Você não parece ser do tipo que merece".

"Não sou, acredite". A voz foi menos de um sussurro. Ia adiantar mentir para alguém que tivesse sido enviado por Quem sabia todas as suas falhas, afinal? Estava difícil pensar também, como se seus pensamentos estivessem nublados demais até para uma mentira bem vinda como seria aquela seria.

Ele fechou os olhos, e deixou a cabeça descansar sobre o colo dela. Ela era tão fria, e tão bonita. Ele nunca imaginara a morte tão bonita. Deus tinha bom gosto, afinal.

"Eu gosto do seu cheiro" a loira falou, em tom distante, quase sonhador.

"Obrigado".

"Eu posso te salvar," ela sussurrou, mais como se falasse consigo mesma "mas isso teria um preço".

"Eu aceito" ele disse rápido. Qualquer coisa pra ficar vivo, pensou, qualquer coisa.

Ele sentiu a respiração dela mais pesada, e abriu os olhos lentamente, curioso. Outra onda de pânico surgiu. Os olhos antes azuis estavam de um vermelho intenso.

Foi rápido demais. A dor aguda da perfuração no seu pescoço, seguida de uma sensação de leveza indescritível. Melhor do que qualquer droga que já usara, melhor que qualquer garota com que já transara. E em seguida, a sensação de fraqueza absoluta, que seu corpo já não lhe pertencia.

Viu a mulher loira –seria ela? Sua visão estava nublada demais –pegar seu próprio pulso e morde-lo. O sangue escorreu pela pele pálida. Ele fechou os olhos, virou o rosto, sentindo o medo retornar.

Sentiu mãos frias ajeitarem sua cabeça, e algo quente escorrer pela sua boca, e engoliu, antes que sufocasse. Um gole, depois outro, até que uma dor começou a surgir, profunda, como se sempre estivesse ali mas ele nunca tivesse a localizado antes, nunca tivesse sido tão forte, percorrendo seu corpo como uma corrente elétrica. Como se houvesse algo corrosivo em sua corrente sanguínea, e atingisse cada músculo, cada nervo.

Era mil vezes pior do que a dor da surra. Ele queria gritar, sair dali, mas estava imobilizado. Sentiu-se sufocar, e não conseguia forçar os pulmões a receber ar. Sentia cada parte sua queimando, e era tão dono de seu próprio corpo quanto um boneco. Preferiu estar morto a sentir aquilo. Perdeu a consciência quando achou que iria enlouquecer.

Abriu os olhos, lentamente. A claridade incomodava, como nunca incomodara antes. Tudo parecia muito colorido, muito brilhante. A brisa em seu rosto nunca fora tão confortante quanto era agora.

A dor não existia mais. Procurou pelos hematomas que deveriam estar obrigatoriamente ali, e se surpreendeu por não encontrar nenhum. Colocou a mão sobre o tórax, tentando localizar a fratura na costela. Não a encontrou.

Sentiu um cheiro adocicado e se voltou na direção da mulher loira. Ela o observava, como se estivesse curiosa sobre seu estado. Os olhos azuis –ele se perguntou se não fora delírio seu quando pensou ter-los visto vermelhos – o encaravam interessados.

"Eu esqueci de perguntar seu nome" ela observou. A voz dela parecia diferente,também. Como se ele pudesse ouvir seu timbre melhor. Ele deveria estar imaginando coisas demais, concluiu.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. E o seu?".

"Luna Lovegood. Prazer em conhecê-lo, Draco." ela sorriu.

"Então, você é mesmo um anjo?".

Era uma pergunta idiota, pensou. Mas nada mais explicaria sua recuperação. De repente, sentia-se bem como há anos –desde que começara a sair com os garotos e tirar um barato – não se sentia.

A risada dela era doce, quase cristalina.

"Não, não sou".

Ele não conseguiu esconder a surpresa.

"Mas, como? Se eu estou vivo, e tão bem agora...como você fez isso?"

"Você está morto, Draco". Ela falou, num tom de surpresa como se esperasse que ele já soubesse daquilo.

"_O quê_?"

"Eu disse que podia salva-lo, não que o manteria vivo" ela comentou em tom casual. Os olhos dela se fecharam por um instante. Quando tornou a abri-los, Draco sentiu o sangue gelar. O azul havia novamente se tornando em um vermelho intenso "Não vê, Draco? Você agora é um vampiro, assim como eu".

* * *

N/A: por favor, sinal de vida se gostaram. ._.


End file.
